


worth a wait

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it only takes one person to break taekwoon's shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth a wait

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for [vixxomoments](http://vixxomoments.livejournal.com)

Taekwoon has been shy every since he could remember, and not necessarily by choice. ****

There were times in Taekwoon’s life where he did felt like he shined, like on the football field. He felt like a star whenever his left foot made contact with the football, felt ecstatic when he watched as the ball soared in between players and nestled itself into the corner of the net. But then he would suddenly feel incredibly shy when his teammates huddled around him, complimenting him in a way Taekwoon was never used to hearing.

It only got progressively worse as time passed, Taekwoon realized before he could even do anything about it. He almost had a mental breakdown at his first audition, the stares of the company’s judges just too scrutinizing for someone like him. The first hiccup that occurred at the halfway mark nearly sent him into panic mode, but he persevered on like his mother told him too and only fumbled one other time near the end. The judges complimented him for continuing on despite his fault and told him he’s a bit rough around the edges, but he could possibly make it. When he stumbled out of the door, the first thing he did was hug his mother, tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

Finally becoming a part of an idol group meant becoming close-knit with people Taekwoon sometimes felt like he barely knew. Being one of the eldest, he felt like he should take responsibility and help guide the group, even if Hakyeon was dubbed as a leader. Then again, when he tried to motivate the other members, he found that the words would get lodged in his throat. How was he supposed to provide an example when he himself could barely speak up? He was too unsure, and too shy to take the lead, so he let Hakyeon do his job.

Taekwoon always admired Jaehwan’s bright personality, the one that could make everyone crack a smile even in the most awkward of moments. Sometimes, he wishes he could act like Jaehwan, without worry or fear of being deemed “ridiculous”, but Taekwoon isn’t like that.

Wonshik is… well, unique, but in a way that doesn’t deter others and instead draws them in. He can quickly become friends with other people with his outgoing and humble type of personality. Taekwoon is a tad envious.

Hongbin has some sort of angelic feature to him that Taekwoon knows will rope the hearts of many girls (and does in the future). His smile is bright and shining and immediately makes Taekwoon warm up to Hongbin. They aren’t particularly close per se, but when Hongbin smiles at Taekwoon, Taekwoon finds himself feeling a little better than he was mere minutes ago.

To Taekwoon, Sanghyuk is a bit of mystery. He meets him later than the other members because of a spur of the moment addition, but Sanghyuk almost instantly makes it seem like he’s been with them forever. He’s cheerful and brings some sort of youthfulness that Taekwoon wishes he had when he was a trainee. He’s brave too, making up for his own lack of words.

When he looks at his members, Taekwoon sees something in them he wishes to possess, but maybe that’s why they are a group, he thinks. Where one member is strong in one category, another may lack. The company emphasizes this fact when they finally have the name VIXX tacked onto them, sealing them as one group and deeming it real. They are a group; they are in this together.

But as the members huddle around with smiles on their faces, Taekwoon can’t help but feel like he doesn’t quite have the sense of belonging.

 

 

Their debut is in May of 2012, and even by that time, Taekwoon feels like he has yet to conquer his shyness. The company doesn’t say much about it with their words, but by the increase in camera time with MyDol and VIXX TV, he can tell that they are trying their best to get him warmed up to the camera. He makes an effort, but he still can’t act as naturally around a camera as his members.

They roll through Rock Ur Body and On and On gaining some success, gathering their own fans that shout their names and their own fanchants during promotions. Taekwoon feels the beginning of their success, and it makes him excited, ecstatic even. It doesn’t show on his face, but by this time, he at least is aware of the camera and doesn’t feel the pressure of being filmed all the time.

Their spike in popularity really occurs during Hyde promotions. It’s obvious because Taekwoon starts to notice netizens comparing VIXX to other groups that debuted around the same time as them. Most notably, and often brought up, is EXO, which to be quite frank about, Taekwoon can’t say he knows a whole lot about besides the fact that they are from SM Entertainment, instantly putting them on a pedestal and one step closer to stardom. Once the articles that state the two are so-called ‘rivals’, Taekwoon does some searching on the Internet. 12 members, 2 subunits: K and M, 8 of them are Korean and the other 4 are Chinese. On the surface, Taekwoon doesn’t think they are the same in the slightest.

Their promotional cycles overlap somewhere towards the end of May, where all of EXO promotes their newest song ‘Wolf’. It’s a little confusing to Taekwoon when his manager is ushering them out into the hallway just after Taekwoon gets his hair done. His long strands of hair get in his way as he walks, but he just leaves them be and follows behind Sanghyuk.

“Where are we going?” Taekwoon asks, and Sanghyuk peers over his shoulder, still keeping his stride as he gives a short shrug and shakes his head.

“No idea,” Sanghyuk smacks his lips together, a bad habit he’s always had, before he throws an arm around Hakyeon’s neck and nearly pulls him down. Their manager ushers them into an open space, telling them to gather around. In the room, there are already loads of other male idols sitting on the couch comfortably. Some of them are talking animatedly with each other, some are snoozing quickly while they have a break, and the other ones are fixated on their phones. It takes a minute for Taekwoon to realize, but he pieces the puzzle together and realizes that they are EXO who he sent a few good hours looking up at their dorm.

The majority of EXO look up upon their presence, politely bowing their heads in an acknowledgement and some even standing up and greeting them. Hakyeon does the same, so the other five follow in suit. It’s no surprise that it’s Hakyeon that strikes up the conversation with one of the EXO members (Suho, their leader, if Taekwoon recalls correctly).

Suddenly, Taekwoon is being pushed together with the rest of VIXX and the entirety of EXO for a photo. Someone in the background comments about how well the Hyde and Wolf concepts complement each other, and they just smile and nod as they gather for a photo. Taekwoon finds himself bent over with some EXO members to his left and Ravi to his right; there are some other EXO members in front of him, posing cutely with their maknae. Taekwoon briefly wonders how Sanghyuk can warm up to someone so quickly, but then the picture is being taken.

They take five photos, just to make sure there’s at least a good one in the batch before everyone disperses and Taekwoon still stands in his spot. Dazed, he barely feels the tap on his shoulder, but luckily he regains his thoughts. He looks, and right next to him is a head full of golden blonde hair and a really nice smile. “Good work,” the male says, ducking his head and bowing at him politely before trailing off somewhere else.

Taekwoon finds himself staring, watching the male carefully as he huddles into a corner with a few of the EXO members. He doesn’t know what it is about the male, but it takes Sanghyuk nudging him on the shoulder for him to look away and head back towards their dressing room.

When he’s not focused on his performance, he finds himself thinking of that member’s smile.

Odd.

 

 

The next day, at a different broadcasting station, Taekwoon learns his name is Lay. Or at least his stage name is Lay. (Somehow with his magical telepathic skills, Sanghyuk informs him that his real name in Yixing.) He doesn’t just learn it because of his curiosity but also because of he literally runs into Lay as he’s leaving the bathroom.

It’s a head on collision that causes Taekwoon to stumble back in surprise and sends Lay actually following backwards onto his butt. For a moment, all he does is stand there, too stunned by the current events to register what exactly just happened. By the time his brain catches up, Lay is standing up and wiping off his butt. Taekwoon has an apology on the tip of his tongue before laughter spills out of Lay’s mouth. Lay looks up at him and smiles, full of teeth and so bright it nearly blinds Taekwoon.

“Fancy seeing you again,” Lay drawls, his Chinese accent slurring out at the end of his words, and Taekwoon can’t help but notice how cute it is.

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon murmurs, examining over Lay and making sure he isn’t harmed. He waves it off though, only fixing his bands to make sure they are positioned properly.

Lay doesn’t respond, simply turns around and sits on the countertop of the sink. “I’m Yixing. Or Lay.” He helpfully supplies, kicking his feet back and forth like a child with a grin spread across his face. “I’m sorry, I can’t remember your name right now. Tell me again?”

Taekwoon blinks once before answering back, “Leo.”

Lay, Yixing, glances him over. “No, your real name. Not your stage one.”

Slightly baffled, Taekwoon’s voice gets caught in his throat. But Yixing urges him on, gesturing with his hands and raising an eyebrow up at him from the spot he’s perched on. “Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon.”

Yixing grins in response, satisfied with the answer. “You’re the vocalist right? We saw your stage yesterday. You’re really good.” Taekwoon blushes lightly, but Yixing either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment on it. “You should sing for me one day,” he declares, his legs still swishing back and forth as he rolls his head around, stretching his muscles.

“Okay…?” Taekwoon tries, and it’s good enough for Yixing because he beams in response, hopping off the countertop and landing swiftly on his feet.

“Perfect!” is all Yixing says before he walks out the door, sending Taekwoon a heart-warming smile his way. Taekwoon stands in his spot, still confused by the events that just occurred, but he can’t ignore the way he feels a tad bit warmer inside, maybe even a little lighter as well.

Yixing, huh.

 

 

They meet again the next week. Taekwoon is sitting on a couch in one of the empty backstage rooms, humming along to a Verbal Jint song when Yixing pokes his head through the door, smiling brightly at him like they’ve known each other forever and not for only a week.

“I knew you’d be here,” Yixing says with a light smile, shutting the door quietly behind him before shuffling over to where Taekwoon is.

All Taekwoon does is nod in confirmation, only now slightly startled by how Yixing makes himself comfortable right next to him. Yixing looks at him, staring at him silently for a moment before he asks, “Why’d you stop humming?”

“What?” Taekwoon says, coughing behind his fist and observing Yixing closely.

“You promised me you sing for me one day,” Yixing says, as if the answer is obvious, and Taekwoon is still confused by the whole ordeal that played out in the bathroom. “So,” Yixing continues, “I’d like to redeem my Jung Taekwoon song request.”

And when Yixing beams up at him, too bright and almost too big to almost be real, Taekwoon nods and Yixing giggles happily, drawing his knees to his chest as he stares at Taekwoon expectantly.

“What song…?” Taekwoon begins to ask, but Yixing cuts him off, waving his hand in an exaggerated manner.

“Sing what you want to sing.”

Taekwoon again nods, running through a list in his head of hundreds of songs he knows by heart. None of them seem adequate for the situation or for what Taekwoon is trying to convey. Whenever he sings now, it’s either a VIXX single or a song he rehearsed numerous times for a concert, he doesn’t know what to sing when put on the spot and quickly, he becomes anxious.

Yixing, with his keen senses, sighs and leans forward, resting his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders. “Relax,” he says, smiling lightly up at him. “I’m not here to grade you on your singing technique or anything like that. Just sing. Sing for me.”

Taekwoon releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and sings the first song that comes to mind. Yixing closes his eyes the second Taekwoon opens his mouth and sings the first word to a Clazziquai song. The song flows out of his mouth like second nature, and he realizes that singing in front of Yixing isn’t uncomfortable or awkward. It’s natural, and Taekwoon hasn’t felt this way when singing solo in a long time.

After he finishes, Yixing shoots him a smile, one that’s relaxed and comforting. Taekwoon wants to see it more.

“Your voice…” Yixing trails off, pondering over what words he wants to use. “It’s nice. You just need more confidence.” When Taekwoon doesn’t say anything, Yixing huffs and turns to face Taekwoon directly, saying, “You’re the lead vocal of VIXX for a reason right?”

When Yixing smiles and his dimple appears on his cheek, Taekwoon feels a bit at ease. And for a moment, he does believe, because Yixing’s smile tells him it’s okay for him to believe that he’s a good singer and that people want to hear him sing. It’s okay to believe.

 

 

Over the next weeks of promotion, Yixing somehow always manages to find him, whether he’s in his dressing room or he corners him on the way out of the bathroom. Yixing drags him away whenever he can, and Taekwoon tries not to notice his member’s questioning stares. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow at him as Yixing pops in today, as it’s odd how often he’s making an appearance in their dressing room, but he doesn’t say a word. The other four are too preoccupied with an idol magazine to notice, which he’s immensely grateful for and lets him successfully slip out without any issues. Yixing waves to Hakyeon cheerfully before drawing him out of the room and down the hall.

Yixing leads them to a portion of the backstage that only has a few staff members wandering around, too primarily focused on their own jobs to even notice the two of them. Taekwoon is used to being pulled down to his chair by now, how comfortable and natural it feels to sit across from Yixing, and the way Yixing just looks at him expectantly for him to start singing.

It’s odd how their meetings consist of only Taekwoon singing to Yixing, who is more than capable of singing himself, and quite well if he might add. Yixing has a soft voice, one that probably brings more warmth to an audience than Taekwoon can. So he can’t help but say, “Why do want me to sing to you?”

Perplexed, Yixing stares at Taekwoon with his mouth partially open, trying to find a response for the question prosed, but all his mouth does is open and close a few  
times like a fish out of water. When Yixing doesn’t respond, Taekwoon thinks he’s being too nosy. He has an apology pressed to the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill out, but Yixing beats him to it. “Have you ever heard something that makes you feel at home?”

Of course he has. The sound of people cheering whenever he made a goal, the moment he heard VIXX’s first title track completed, his members laughing around him, Yixing. “Your voice does the same for me. It reminds me of my home in Changsha. I don’t know what it is, but when I heard you sing, all of the important memories, all of the things that made me happy, came swarming back to me.” Yixing, with a fond expression on his face, pushes back his bangs and swings his legs back and forth. “It may be a bit selfish of me, but I just want to hear your voice.”

On instinct, Taekwoon moves forward, tucking Yixing’s head to his chest in a hug before he gently sings. His voice falters slightly as Yixing’s hands wind their way around his back. After he finishes, he allows Yixing to keep his hands where they are, and even leans into Yixing’s embrace. “Thank you,” Taekwoon murmurs as his hands lock in place. Yixing feels warm. “Thank you for sharing with me.”

Yixing nods, drawing back away from Taekwoon, and it’s then that Taekwoon notices the tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. “Sorry,” Yixing laughs, wiping them away with his hands, “I can get very emotional for no reason.” Taekwoon smiles at him, resting back comfortably on the palms of his hands. Yixing reciprocates the smile, playfully nudging Taekwoon, and Taekwoon doesn’t mind it one bit.

“Now you have to play for me,” Taekwoon says, hinting at Yixing’s ability to play both piano and guitar. He would love to hear Yixing sing for him as well, but that can wait if it had to, Taekwoon thinks.

And when Yixing beams at him, Taekwoon thinks that it’s okay even if he has to wait quite a while to hear his singing voice, but once it does happen, it’ll be worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
